Timeline (Populist America)
2010 *Haiti experiences a magnitude 7.0 earthquake that completely decimates the country. The US sends billions in USAID relief effort to help the country. *With wins on Health Care Reform, and climate change, Democratic losses in the House and Senate are kept to a minimum and a majority is kept in both houses. *The Swine flu pandemic ends, claiming 20,000 lives globally. *The Treaty of Lisbon is signed and Tony Blair is narrowly elected the First President of the Council of Europe. *David Cameron is elected as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, succeeding an unpopular Gordon Brown but forced to enter into a coalition with the left-wing Liberal Democrats. *The US cancels the New Vision for Space exploration and begins investing in private companies to handle most manned space-flight needs. *The US begins to implement a strategic change in the Afghan War following the resignation of a top pentagon analysts in protest. Most personnel begin a withdraw from the country, and moderate sects of the Taliban are bribed much as the Sunnis were in Iraq to restore order. British and American forces then begin a strategy of Drone warfare, economic development, and special forces strikes into Pashtunistan. 2011 *Many Middle Eastern and North African governments are met with a new generation of student protestors, largely brought on by the rise of social networking and other communications technologies. Some of these protests go so far as to result in regime change, as was seen in Tunesia, Egypt, and Bahrain. *Osama Bin Laden, the leader of al-Qaeda, is killed in a raid on his headquarters in the Pakistani city of Abottabad by US Navy Seals - his body is taken into US custody and buried at sea from the USS Carl Vincent. *NATO initiates Operation Odyssey Dawn in Libya, bombing Gaddafi loyalist targets and giving a vital push to the Benghazi-based rebel armies. The Libyan Civil War ends on October 21st with the capture of Colonel Gaddafi as he tries to flee ino neighbouring Niger. The dictator is put on trial in Tripoli for crimes against humanity, *The Great Recession finally ends as most major economies all begin to grow again. Australia, New Zealand, and Finland are the first nations to snap out of the recession in late 2010, while the United States and United Kingdom experiences recovery by Autumn 2011. *A popular revolution in Iran overthrows the corrupt and warmongering regime in Tehran. The country is reformed as the Democratic Republic of Persia after former President Ahmadinejad is executed in the streets by an angry mob. The DRP announces the destruction of the old Iranian nuclear program, and starts diplomatic relations with Israel. *The DARPA Falcon Project is resurrected after the war with Pakistan demonstrates the need for a bomber that could strike anywhere in the world in very short periods of time. The first test flight of the unmanned hypersonic demonstrator occurs at the end of the year. *NewsCorp crashes after the very unpopular decision to charge internet users a monthly subscription to view their articles online. The decision was a disaster after new net neutrality legislation, and the realization that people would just find the information though other sources. *The US begins infrastructure in Haiti, the US outnumbers the number of NGOs and aid contributers by a scale of 10 to 1. *Tesla Motors releases the Model S. After government aid in most countries it costs roughly 40,000 USD. 2012 *An amendment to the Ted Kennedy Universal Health Reform Act of 2009 allows anyone to sign on to the government health insurance option, effectively ensuring universal care for all who seek it. *President Obama is re-elected with a fair majority over Republican challenger Mitt Romney, although the Republicans maintain their majority in the House, only losing 10 seats, while the Democrats maintain a majority in the Senate, with two independents caucusing with the Democrats. *The first stem cell treatment for spinal chord damage are approved for public use after clinical trials in the US produce a 98% success rate, after switching from embryonic to adult stem cells. *Al Qaeda leader Ayman Zawahiri is captured alive by US troops in a surprise dawn raid in Yemen, The terror organisation begins to collapse. *Honduras begins construction of its first Charter City. 2013 *Engineer Charles Patrick Edwards founds a propulsion engineering company in Seattle called "Mariner Aerospace." The company operates with workers earning based on performance and output,as well rank. CEOs and Managers typically make as much than designers and engineers. *China, now owner of over 70% of Mongolia's land and wealth, simply buys the country's last resources in the first purchase of a country in human history. China's is growing at a rate of roughly five times that of the US, down from a height of eight during the height of the Great Recession. *Russia becomes Europe's largest supplier of natural gas. *The General Atomics Avenger becomes the most widely produced aircraft,E''ver'' *The Chinese produce a computer with greater processing power than a human brain. *Mariner Aerospace develops a new supersonic turbo ramjet far more efficient than they system used for the Falcon. 2015 *Mariner buys Andrews Space and Blue Origin once Space debris becomes too sever for human space flight. The company takes Blue Origin's name. *The Federal War on Drugs ends. The states are left to decide how to handle marijuana. *The UN security council signs the Moscow Protocol, beginning the global draw down of nuclear arms. The act is the result of six years of work by President Obama and President Putin. *The ESA is disbanded. *David Miliband leads a resurgent Labour Party to victory in the UK General Election, securing a sizeable electoral majority. The Conservative vote is reduced, the Lib-Dem vote is shattered and UKIP is able to elect 2 MPs. *The MB-47 Pegasus enters service as the first unmanned bomber. *Blue Origin works with DARPA to build the Tier II Falcon, the X-65 Wyvern. The aircraft is roughly the size of an F-16, and has the most advanced AI ever built for an aircraft. It is able to take off and land from carriers and can travel upwards of Mach 19. *The First Genetic Modifier is produced increasing cognitive activity. *The Human Connectome Project completes mapping the human brain. Among other discoveries, the project maps out the location of human consciousness, how the mind interprets sensations, and how information is absorbed through learning. 2016 *Hillary Clinton is elected as the first female president of the United States. *The first print on demand organs are approved for use by the FDA. Diseases relating to the bladder, liver, and kidneys are now easily treatable. *SpaceX begins sending Debris cleaners to orbit to capture space junk and fall back into the atmosphere. *Blue Origin begins construction of the D-1 High Altitude Communications Airship, or "Stratolite." As the last of the world's communications satellites are destroyed by space debris. *Blue Origin puts into production the world's first production scramjet engine. The first craft to receive this revolutionary new engine is the MQ-21 Invader II, the world's first hypersonic attack aircraft, developed almost directly from the X-65. It is the first unmanned aircraft that all of NATO will use. *With the success of a coalition aircraft like the MQ-21, NATO pools its efforts to design the world's first unmanned main battle tank. *China unveils its answer to the west's advancement in robotics; the JX-41, the first unmanned joint strike fighter, capable of air to air and air to ground combat. 2018 *Blue Origin Buys General Electric in the largest sale of a major corporation since the Great Recession. *Health insurance companies, having been required by law to not deny customer's based on pre-existing conditions report massive profit losses as more and more people opt for organ replacement surgeries to eliminate debilitating diseases. United Healthcare becomes the first company to claim such treatments are voluntary. *Arkansas becomes the last state to Opt-out of the Public Option, now Medicare Part E. *NASA finally disbands, most of the world's communications are now being handled by Stratolites. *A second "Doomsday Vault" is build in Nord Greenland, the Vault houses the genetic sampling of every animal on earth. *The European Union creates the European Healthcare Service; heavily modeled after French and British national healthcare programs; the EHS gives every citizen of the European Union member states complete medical coverage. The program allows for private companies but puts a European standard on all business practices. The decision to nationalize hospitals and doctors is left up to the member states. *Over 100 people have been genetically modified globally, their heightened intelligence allows for faster advances in a number of fields. *DARPA finishes mapping the human brain. *To continue to reduce the federal deficit, the US Congress orders that the dollar be converted into a coin, leaving the five dollar bill as the smallest paper currency. 2020 *Charles Patrick Edwards is elected Governor of Washington on a platform of eliminating state debt and advancing individual liberty. *President Clinton is re-elected as president of the United States. *After years of testing the first pancreas and full heart POD organs are approved. *China fragments as the demographic problems of a generation of only children comes to fruition. *East Turkestan declares independence, but almost immediately asks for aid from Turkey. *Tibet declares independence. *The majority of the world's automobiles and trains are now all plug in hybrids; with dropping demand the price of a gallon of gas drops to 2.00 USD. *The first hypersonic passenger aircraft is built by Reaction Engines in Europe. *The Russian Federation disarms the last nuclear weapon. Ties between Russia and America have never been stronger. *Most NATO countries begin to phase out a manned air force. The MQ-21 now outnumbers the number of manned aircraft. *The first demonstrator of the NATO Tank is revealed. It is roughly half the size of a Bradley APC, but can reach speed upwards of 55 mph, it is largely based on the technology developed by the Ripsaw. *The first hate crime against a Genetically Modified person is committed when Corey Shears of Delaware is stoned to death outside of a Bapsist Chruch in Alabama. 2021 *Washington expands its government run healthcare program to cover everyone in the state. People immediately opt for POD organ treatments. United Healthcare pulls out of Washington. *Governor Edwards pushes through major tax code reform for Washington state, taxes for everyone lowers as the Econmy grows the economic prosperity of the 20s. *Washington passes major waste management legislation setting up bids for Plasma converter companies to set up shop in state landfills. *Blue Origin builds the first D-29 Command and Control Derigible for the Army; it is a 1000 foot long Airship that functions as an airborne command and intelligence gathering center. *President Palin orders an invasion of Nigeria to stop a growing intertribal war that is threatening the region's oil reserves. The war is sold on the premise of, "protecting people, who cannot protect themselves;" as the "Freedom;" argument died after Iraq. The war is very controversial, and 49% of the country initially opposes it - that number drops drastically after the first few weeks. *North Korea, no longer recieving any aid from the Chinese or From Russia, goes into chaos as members of the military abandon their posts to help their families. When Kim Jong-un is reported to be hoarding food at his estate, the North Koreans raid it, and kill the Supreme Leader in the process. The United Nations leads a humanitarian mission into the impoverished country, and oversees the reunificaiton of Korea. It remains the only great success story in the early 21st century of the UN. *Britain refuses to join the war in Nigeria, becoming the last European nation to do so. Prime Minister Miliband cites the reasons being, "It looks like Iraq all over again." *President Palin signs into law, a provision that makes GM drugs illegal in the US, a number of other countries shortly follow. 2022 *Washington's healthcare program's costs drop significantly after most people with the most costly long term diseases have been cured via POD organs. *Washington state's deficit is eliminated. *California's national guard is sent in by Governor St.Austin to police LA after the second straight week of water shortage riots. *China's communist party collapses. A Corporatist backed coup de tat takes over the industrialized Coast. *Raytheon/Sarcos unveils the Mk.1 Powered Assistance Exoskeleton. It is bought by countless construction companies and militaries as a support unit for heavy lifting. *Blue Origin works with Boeing to build the first American Hypersonic passenger aircraft. *The F/A-22 Raptor is retired and the F-35 Lighting II and the Euro Fighter become the last manned aircraft of the NATO forces. The MQ-33 is put into service as a hypersonic unmanned attack aircraft. *The supreme court in a landmark case defines that the US Constitution extends to humans only, which GM Humans or "Augments" as they are often called in reference to Star Trek, do not apply. All 200 of the worlds GM humans, begin to see their rights stripped away as the US becomes the last country to define them as non-citizens. In a despirate plea, Theodore Bell convinces the US Congress to allow for a small section of land in Mt. Hood, Oregon to be made into a reservation for the Augments. Denied their rights to own property in most places, most of the world's Augments take refuge at the Mt. Hood Reservation. 2024 *Libertarian Candidate Lucky Narain defeats President Palin after her disastrous policies nearly bankrupt the country in a costly war in Nigeria. *The Arctic is ice free for the first time. *For the first time in over 100 years Turkey comes under the Rule of an Islamic government. East Turkestan becomes a client state. *The USAF begins employing high altitude airships. *The Russian Federation makes history when it Buys several hundred MQ-33s and MQ-21s; talks of a new alliance with the west begin to grow. *The NATO tank, the M5-A1 Cougar is put into full service. However the future of NATO cooperation is looking bleak with the election of Libertarian candidate Lucky Narain to the Presidency in America. *The Augments, using very limited resources build a small village on the reservation. It is named New Hope. The same year the fist Augmented child is born. *Using the basics of non-invasive brain interfaces developed over the last several decades, DARPA completes the first true human brain computer interface that allows users to directly use their brain to upload and download information. *The Second Depression begins with the total collapse of the US financial sector, which is dominated mainly by Goldman Sachs. With Libertarian candidates championing an end of government intervention of the US economy, and with election day in America only weeks away, no bailout bill is even drafted, and banks begin to collapse nation wide. *Governor Edwards' Rising popularity skyrockets after Washington becomes one of only five states in the Union to not suffer massive deficits following the collapse(Along with Oregon, Alaska, New Hampshire and Maine). The pool of funds during the recovery of the Clinton years has made Washington one of the most successful states of the crisis. *Governor Edwards narrowly defeats Libertarian candidate Kevin Wheeler. The Libertarian party currently holds a national majority. 2025 *President Narain begins undoing much of the regulatory reform of the Obama and Clinton presidencies in an effort to free up lending and combat the depression. *The military budget is cut in half. President Narain begins withdrawing troops from military bases in the Middle East. *Sea Levels rise high enough during the summer to drive most people out of the coastal towns and major urban areas. Chaos is ensued. Florida and California declare States of Emergency. *The World's climate refugees reach 630 million. *Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia and Slovakia withdraw from EU to prevent the masses of European climate refugees. *Apple releases a laptop that, for the first time, exceeds the processing power of two human brains. *Rachel Armstrong of the UK introduces the first protocell to Venice to create a limestone reef around the molding scaffolding. *The Supreme Court deems animal cruelty laws unconstitutional and defines animal cruelty as destruction of property. *NATO begins its decline, when President Narain proclaims that he will be seeking an American opt out of the, "entangling alliance." *New Hope, the Augment settlement, applies for a restoration of their rights to President Narain; he denies them. *Washington, Oregon, Michigan, Maine, New Hampshire and Virginia pump more money into their respective economies than the US as a whole. *A man from Indiana launches a Presidental campaign with the vow of "not spending a dime". He is laughed off by most Conservatives and Liberals. 2026 *Washington, Oregon and Virginia continue lower taxes and increases spending to deal with the depression. *Governor Edwards signs an economic Bill of Rights for Washington State. It is word for word identical to FDRs Second Bill of Rights. *Millions of people from the Flood Zones begin making their way to the Washington and Oregon in the Pacific North-West, Michigan in the Midwest and New Hampshire and Maine in the North-East, citing their economic successes and Populist-led social services. *Washington becomes the most populace state in the US. *Turkey Invades Kurdistan. The Genocide of the Armenians escalates to include the Kurds. *India, along with neighboring Balochistan, begin to prepare for war with Turkey and China *New hope reaches a population of 300 Augments, they have a very liberal society, with no formal government. 2027 *Millions of Kurds begin fleeing to the US and Western Europe to avoid the Turks. *Washington begins a massive series of new public works programs to make the state energy independent, and build the first vertical farms in the nation to compensate for the massive food shortages in the state. *Washington and Virginia has the highest combined per capita GDP in the entire US. *California declares bankruptcy. Riots all across the state spiral out of control; President Narain refuses to send in the Army to pacify the state. Governor St. Austin asks for National Guard troops from Oregon and Arizona. *Turkey invades Armenia, Azerbaijan allies with the Turks. *Grey China begins a military buildup. *Turkey Invades the Republic of Persia, the Islamic Republic of Iran joins the New Caliphate of Turkey. *The Supreme Court deems censorship, including pornography laws and music sharing, as unconstitutional. *The US Congress narrowly defeats President Narain's bill to opt out of NATO. *In the US, Bison surpasses Cattle as the primary source of naturally grown beef. *President Narain's approval rating drops to 17%, the lowest rating in recorded history. 2028 *President Narain looses his re-election to independent Governor of Washington Charles Patrick Edwards. He is the first Populist* to be elected in US history. **Note :Populism: In this TL, Populism has come to represent a new economic principle where the government protects the economic rights of the people, and places heavy taxes on the richest 1% to support the needs of the many. It is largely defined as a regulated market. Not socialized nor unregulated capitalism. Very liberal, interested in legalizing gay marriage, marajiauna, anti-death penalty laws, and protecting the right of abortion. *California declares a state of 40% unemployment. Riots, gang warfare, and general lawlessness have become common place. *The D-29 is upgraded to include several GAU-21 Reaper Mini guns for self defense. *Western European countries dissolve into the Single nation to better administer the refugee and massive economic crisis. *Sarcos releases the Mk. 2 PAX. It is much lighter and is designed to be far more durable with a longer battery life. *President-elect Edwards meets with the heads of NATO at the Berlin Conference, trying to reassure America's commitment to the almost 80 year alliance. The meeting ends with the various states' representatives walking out of the meeting, dissolving NATO *New Hope is attacked by the group Pure America, one of the last white supremacy groups in the nation, now dwindling in number and left to use the Augments as a rallying cry for their movement. The Augments easily defend themselves using superior intelligence, strength and speed. Three Augments are killed in the attack. *President Edwards negotiates the sale of all EU territories in the Americas. Citing the Monroe doctrine, he claims that since Europe is technically a new European power the possession of territories in the West is a security risk. The EU agrees to make the sale, with record deficits, an infusion of funds for such small territories is welcome. American refugees begin moving to the few that are inhabitable. 2029 *President Edwards begins massive new regulatory reform of the US economy. Among new anti-trust legislation, and investment regulation, President Edwards passes the biggest piece of regulatory reform in US history, a law that requires all businesses to give an equal share of their company to their employees, the same policy Edwards conducted as President of Blue Origin. *The largest series of economic stimulus packages in US history, collectively known as the "People's Deal." It includes over a $1.3 trillion in federal aid towards specific national and regional infrastructure projects. The largest of which are the National Magnetic Rail Project, the National Plasma Converter Fund, and the Energy Independence Act. These are very successful. *The U.S. National Guard is sent into California to subdue the gang warfare. They find Beverly Hills and other places that used to be symbols of America sucsess looted. A total of 13,987 civillians and 567 National Gaurdsmen die in "Operation: Our Own Backyard" *The FY 2029 budget is passed, it includes wholly new revisions of the US tax code, placing larger taxes on the rich (at 68%), and large tax cuts on the middle class. *The US Marine Corps is issued several new Powered Exoskeletons developed with Sarcos by DARPA. The suits give a soldier full armor, a top speed of 45mph, and the ability to jump and land safely as high as 38 ft into the air. The suits have a small jet engine on board for power, and have a max battery life of 36 hours with the extension of the engine. *The Augments make an impassioned plea to President Edwards who once called their exile, "the greatest social injustice of our time." He gives no direct response. 2030 *During his state of the Union Address, President Edwards calls for the passage of a Second Bill of Rights modeled after FDRs proposals nearly a century ago. *The 2030 midterms go hugely in favor of candidates backing Populism. One such party that makes a huge comeback is the Republicans who are largely made up of Log Cabin Republicans, and Eisenhower Moderates. General David Petraeus has become the party's leader. *Central Asia, including East Turkestan falls to the Caliphate of Turkey. Russia pleads for assistance from the US. *President Edwards, begins lend-lease policies to Russia. *The Caliphate and China sign a nonaggression pact. *The UN meets to discuss major greenhouse gas legislation. President Edwards presents legislation to end the use of fossil fuels globally. The US, Europe, Japan, and India have all previously agreed to do so. *The US begins a massive overhaul of the Navy and Air Force. Top Projects include hypersonic unmanned stealth aircraft, stealth aircraft carriers. *New Hope petitions a number of global patent offices with the sea of ideas they have generated during their years in exile, once again they are denied universally. *Alex Thomas Lovgi is elected as the next president of America (permanantly) 2031 *The American D-8 high altitude reconnoissance dirigible the USS Kitty Hawk is destroyed while over Japan by a Chinese fighter squadron; the whole crew of 20 men and women are killed. A number of Chinese aircraft bomb a number of American military bases in the far east as well as several factories and major infrastructure points in the American mainland, the goal of the operation is to force a political settlement. The Invasion of Japan, and ultimate the next Great War begins. *In an emergency session of the US Congress, President Edwards calls for a declaration of war against China, and begins pumping funds into the creation of new forces to combat the Chinese. *The US Navy is sent to Japan to repel Chinese invaders. The Battle of Japan begins. *Russia is split in two as the Turks invade the remainder of the Caucuses. *US forces in Europe are sent to combat the Turks after the invasion of Greece. *Room Temperature super conductors are perfected. *The BBC makes a documentary on New Hope showing for the first time life inside the sanctuary for the Augments. The citizens of the reservation are shown to be extremely intelligent and resourceful, having produced their own water filtration system, electrical grid, vertical farm, and a fairly dynamic economy for a small town. The opinion of them begins to liberalize around the world. *The US calls on NATO to join the coalition for the war. Most of Eastern Europe agrees to allow the US to launch attacks on Turkey from their territory, but the EU makes a historic break of international law, by declaring neutrality and walking out of the talks. NATO, the world's oldest military alliance is disbanded. *With so much of the US military either dead or wounded from the Thanksgiving Day Attacks, the US military begins funding a massive overhaul of US forces. President Edwards authroizes funding for a number of projects to better arm the undermanned US military. 2032 *President Edwards is re-elected in a resounding majority after the US economy finally begins to level off after the depression. *The US Navy receives reinforcements from the new unmanned air force. China's forces in Japan are driven into the Sea. *Japan is liberated. *US special forces are equipped with next generation powered exoskeletons. *US forces begin using Japan as a jump off point to launch surgical strikes inside China. *Turkey conquers Saudi Arabia. *Poland sends troops into the Balkans to keep Turkey from moving farther than Greece. *India and Pashtunistan become the last line against the Turks in Asia after the fall of Iran. The three nations stage a massive counter offensive at the battle of Kabul. It is a resounding defeat for the Turks and deeply scars their southern front. *President Edwards appoints Judge Harriet Li to the Supreme Court. She is widely expected to be the vote that would overturn the previous ruling on the rights of non-humans. *The Plasma converter grid in the Mid West and West Coast all go online by the end of the year. The resources recycled from Americas landfills and junkyards quickly surpass the amount extracted from domestic mining. 2033 *The Second Bill of Rights is passed in the US. *Korea is liberated by American forces. *Tibet drives the Chinese out of their northern border. *The United States and Europe become energy independent. *The US unmanned bombing of Chinese military and manufacturing centers begin to cause serious internal instability within China. *Poland enters the war on the side of the Coalition. *New Hope goes before the Supreme Court once again. Their rights are returned to them. All 500 are permitted to leave New Liberty, but are not welcome outside of the US. *The US Congress pumps over a trillion dollars into the creation of the American Mag-Lev Rail Network. They network will use room temperature superconductors to increase speed, efficiency, and safety. 2034 *Russia pushes Turkey out of Central Asia. *China falls to the Coalition. The PRC is put under provisional US, Japanese, Korea, and Taiwanese control. *The US, Russia, and Poland being moving towards Turkey. *The last of the Chinese resistance forces are wiped out in Manchuria. *The last coal fire plant in the US closes. *The Augments send their patents to the US Patent office, they are finally accepted. *Tesla Motors becomes the first automobile manufacturer to produce a vehicle using superconductors for energy storage, the Tesla Marauder. 2035 *Russian and Polish Forces invade Turkey, as the US begins an assault on Central Asia. *The FDA reports that the number of Americans with diabetes has dropped to only a few thousand. *Turkey Falls to the Poles by August. *The US, Russia, Poland, Japan, Taiwan, the UAE, and Korea meet in Delhi to discuss the order of the post war world. *The Delhi Conference results in the official end of the war, Russia is given back control of Central Asia. China is ceded back to the ROC, while Tibet and East Turkestan remain independent. Poland forms the Eastern European League, and is given back territory it lost to Belarus after the cold war. Turkey is reduced and Kurdistan is given independence. The US annexes the gulf nations where Floridian and souther refugees had flocked too during the floods. *Genetic Augmentation is legalized in the US, it is the first country to do so. *The US Capitol returns to Washington DC as the new White House is completed and the restoration of the Capitol Building is completed. The capitol now has a network of bunkers half a mile beneath the city in the event of attack. *The New Franklin Roosevelt Memorial is completed adjacent to the Lincoln Memorial. It depicts President Roosevelt as he was in the original memorial encased in a marble rotunda. 2036 *Vice President Toldson is elected the 49th President of the United States. *California announces net GDP growth for the first time in a decade. *The EPA reports that global CO2 levels are finally dropping. *President Edwards announces a plan to clean the debris from orbit and restart America's space program. *The EU's refugee crisis comes to an end. *The US, Russia, Japan, and the ROC sign the Pacific Ocean Treaty in Taipei; forming the Pacific Ocean Treaty Alliance (POTA). *The Augments are given reperations for the seizure of their private property. Most go on to build their careers. *The Thanksgiving Day Attack Memorial is completed. The Memorial depicts a collection of citizens wading through rubble helping soldiers that were wounded in the attack. Surrounding the scene are rings of marble with the names of those who were killed in the attack inscribed in stone. Immediately behind the statue is the key stone, with the words, "Remember the Fallen," on a Bronze Plaque. It is located at the end of the reflecting pool in front of 17th Street. (Renamed Remembrance Blvd.) 2039 *The first debris cleaners return from Low Earth Orbit, analysis of craft on Earth confirms that Space Debris is back down to 2010 levels. *Blue Origin begins construction of a space plane. *ISA is formed, the International Space Administration; a coalition organization of all former space agencies. *POTA begins construction of a series of massive floating bases as the need for forces around the world becomes more fluid. *The Augment Abuda AB Kabuda founds Perfection Genomics. The company allows people to engineer their genome to the standards they wish. *Korea joins POTA. *President Toldson passes the Central American Recovery Act, a controversial bill that sends billions to Central American nations that had been struggling since the Depression. A provison of the act is the creation of a Treaty that would give the US control of a proposed mag-lev rail way network that would be linked to the US mag-lev network. The treaty also provides for the creation a tax on Central Americans to pay for the operation of new infrastructure projects. Central America effectively becomes a US protectorate. 2040 *President Toldson is re-elected on the economic boom of the post war era. Taxes on the rich are at 75%, and about 20% on the middle class. Populist Economics has become the mainstay of the US economy. *Vietnam, Australia, Maylasia, Indonesia, and New Zealand joint POTA *A group of beatle's fans in Wales give birth to clones of the original group. *The number of Augments in America and Mexico reaches 1,122,000 as of this year 30% of all parents seek to create true designer babies. Russia legalizes Augmentation shortly after Poland. *President Toldson meets with POTA leaders to discuss the creation of a single super transit network, linking every POTA member state together. By years end the Pacific Transit Act is created, dedicating mutual funding to link every major city in every POTA member state by a single mag-lev rail and road network. The effort is a boom to the struggling economies of the ROC and Japan. *The Baja Cartel forces the Mexican Army from the peninsula, the Baja Narco State is formed. 2042 *Space debris is finally down to 1960s levels; the ISA begins launching a number of new microsatelites, specially designed to leave the least amount of debris as possible. *Blue Origin launches the first SSTO space plane. *The ISA begins issuing grants to private companies to develop the means to being space mining. *The Philippines and the rest of South East Asia join POTA *The Central American Railway is completed. *President Toldson invokes Article 9 of the Pacific Ocean Treaty deploys the troops to the Baja Peninsula after the members of the Cartel attack a number of US Border Patrol groups. The Baja Conflict begins. 2045 *Ariel Rubenstein is elected as the first Jewish American to the Presidency, and the first New Republican. She promises to continue Populist Economics, but elects to increase military spending to quell the rising tide of space piracy. *The Battle Star program begins. Battle Stars would be giant space stations designed to replace the D-29 CCD. *India formally joins POTA. *President Edwards shocks the world when he admits that he was one of the first Augments and had actively hid this fact during his time in office. Due to the Genetic Rights Act, President Edwards is technically not guilty of any crimes, none the less the announcement makes huge waves in the media. *The first self contained Molecular Replicator or Fabber is completed, it is roughly the size of a double wide trailer. 2049 *Lunar mining begins on a large scale by private companies under contract from the world's governments. The cost of resources drops to unimaginably low levels. *The price of Gold drops from $5,420 an ounce to $50 an ounce. *As the primary benifactors to off-earth mining, POTA meets to discuss the creation of a new currency to deal with the economic shock of falling mineral prices. They agree to establish a single currency known as the Pacific Dollar (¤). The new currency will be a dedicated fiat currency based initially on hourerly labor for farmers in underdeveloped areas. This creates a psuedo stimulus that allows the few underdeveloped ares of the Pacific to advance much more quickly and ultimately creates a reliable currency. *A $1000 computer exceeds the processing power of the entire human species. *The Central American Cooperation Treaty is signed by the members of the CARA treaty. The Act gives Americans the right to live in Central America with the full rights of citizens within the US and allows Central Americans to opt in to US social services in exchange for taxes. *After decades of work it is confirmed that a human mind cannot be directly moved into a computer without essentially killing the person in question; however augmenting brain function with implants has entered the mainstream. 2055 *Space mining on the moon and on near earth objects brings in a huge wealth to the Earth, driving the greatest economic boom in history. People begin flooding to the Moon and asteroid colonies to make fortunes in the space industry. *The US military budget is severly cut during the post war economic boom to continue to build up the US reserves. The Navy is forced to Deleatys plans to put the first "Battle Star" in orbit. *The US military mothballs the last stratolites, following the Russians and Indians. The D-29 is upgraded to carry an advanced tactical laser. *Central Americans are now permitted to join the US military. Those that do can register to vote in Presidential elections. *The ISA launches the Frank Drake space probe to the edge of the solar system. The craft, which consists of an array of eight independent detectors functioning as a single unit is designed to determine habitablility on Earth like planets. 2059 *The ISA sends the first manned mission to Mars. *Russia joins the Eastern European League. *Mexico joins the first world economies. *Canada signs a treaty with the US that would extend the American Mag Lev Network into Canada's major border cities. *POTA takes over the Battle Star program. *''Drake'' reaches Pluto and begins its orbit, detecting ten planets within 50 LY are confirmed to have Earthlike conditions. The ISA begins planning a series of unmanned missions to examine these worlds. 2062 *The ISA begins efforts for a sustained human colonization of Mars. The first civilian ship leaving for the red planet holds over a thousand passengers. *The Moon reaches a population of some 1.2 million people. *Solar and wind power now supply 90% of the world's energy needs. *The UAE caps the last oil well in the middle east. *The European Federation announces plans to move it's capital to Strasbourg. 2074 *Mars reaches a population of close to half a billion people. This explosion of colonists is largely spurred by overcrowding on Earth and the success of subterranian housing. *The ISA conducts the launch of the first space vehicle with a matter-antimater propulsion system, Voyager III, named for the third spacecraft of the voyager series that never launched. The spacecraft is the result of nearly two decades of R&D by the ISA and launches or the Alpha Centarui system on a seven year mission. Voyager makes contact with a habitable word orbiting between Centauri B and Centauri A. The planet is roughly 14% larger than that of Earth and 5% more massive. *Tibet Joins POTA. *There are now over 3 billion people who are transhumans, including the entire population of people who live and work in space for at least 50% of the time. 2075 *The Second Cold War ends. *The POTA accepts synthetic humans as part of humanity. 2079 *The ISA launches its seventh anti-matter craft, Venture VI. Leaving the Sol system with traditional VASIMR drivers, the craft fires its anti-matter engines near the orbit of Pluto. A Berrilium shield protects the craft for the duration of the mission. *The US officially annexes Central America. *Leaders from POTA, the Eastern European League, and the Federation of Europe meet in Geneva to discuss the creation of a single security organization within the UN to prevent any further cold wars. It would be heavily modled on the US global command structure. *Oxygen levels on Mars become Earth-like as terraforming efforts come to fruition. No surface colonies can be permitted until a stable magnetosphere can be created, an effort that is still being designed. 2082 *The Eastern European League meets with the European Union to discuss the unification of the Eastern European Transit system and the EU Transportation service. *Europe finally permits transhumanism. *Plans begin for a manned mission to Alpha Centauri. *Africa is declared "Advanced Industrial" with Plasma Convertors and Mag-Lev trains now commonplace. *Human life expectancy reaches 125. 2098 *The first manned mission to Alpha Centauri is launched by the ISA, the mission is hugely expensive and is intended to be a one way trip. *The Graviton is discovered. *Venture IV reaches Gliese 581d. A relatively young planet, it has a thick CO2 atmosphere, large oceans, a stable magnetosphere, but no advanced life. *In Mars's poles small multicellular organisms, not much more advanced than moss, are discovered. They are declared part of the kingdom Plantae. Scientists name them Martinia libiareus. 2100 *Representatives from POTA, the European Federation and the Eastern European League meet in London to discuss the creation of a single global government. While no agreement on the subject of world government is reached, plans are approved for a single currency - the Earth Credit, which becomes the backbone of the global economy. A large amount of funding is directed towards the creation of a Mag-Lev rail system linking every major city in the Big Three. *Augments now make up 65% of the world's population, with over 5 billion on Earth. *Most dinosaur species have been cloned and now roam in designated areas around the world, along with other dead species who have been sucsessfully revived. *The average life span of a human being reaches 150, with per capita GDP reaching an average of 200,000 Earth Credits. The Big Three declares a "Bright New Century" with plans to colonize all the planets in the Solar System. *Cancer, Diabetes, Tuberculosis, Avian Flu, SIDS, and AIDS are declared "DESTROYED" by the World Health Organization, Human Life Quality is at it's highest in the history of the World. Category:Populist America Category:Timeline Category:Politics Category:Social Category:Warfare Category:United States of America Category:Texas Category:Arkansas Category:Outdated Articles